Forbidden Love: The Secrets of the Stone
by TheBritishRose
Summary: A Draco/OC fanfiction. When Carys Weasley joins hogwarts, she gets more than she bargained for when she runs into a handsome blonde. When her family are Weasleys but she is in love with a Malfoy, what will she choose? ON HIATUS / MAY REWRITE
1. How It All Began

**Heyo guys, TheRubyPotter here, with my first published HP Fanfic. Big Shoutout to my BFF CA, whose obsession with Draco Malfoy and Hot Boys inspired this fic. Enjoy ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters Carys and Charley. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER or any of it's characters. If I did, I would be in a mega huge mansion, using my magic wand to accio anything i wanted. Its not happening. I dont own it. Full stop.**

Forbidden Love Chapter One- How it all began

Carys' POV

"CARYS! GET DOWN HERE!" my mum yelled, once again screaming at me for no reason. Seriously, if I had a knut for every time she yelled my name in the morning, I'd have more money than Gringotts itself! I'm Carys by the way (if my mum hadn't made it clear enough), Carys Weasley. I'm 11 years old, and today is the day that my mum takes my twin brother Ron and I out shopping for Hogwarts school supplies. Ugh, I hate having a greedy pig like him for a brother.

"Coming Mum!" I shouted down the stairs, before throwing on a blue tank top, white hoodie and jeans. I raced down the stairs two at a time to find a thoroughly pissed mother waiting for me at the bottom. I braced myself for a mum rant.

"There you are, you lazy little b-" She began, but was interrupted when my dad came in saying "Molly, calm down. She is only eleven, and probably very tired after getting so excited over her Hogwarts letter, right?" he added. I quickly nodded my head and stood there.

"I know that, but why can't she be more like Ginny, or even Ron for that matter?" she said. I hate being compared to my siblings, as they are all 'little miss goody two-shoes Ginny' and 'Perfect Percy' and 'Better-than-Carys Ron'. I goddamn hate it! "Plus," she added "She doesn't appreciate what she gets, doesn't you not. Ever since Ginny accidentally hurt you that one time, you have tried to pinpoint everything on her. I remember when you used MY MAKEUP to paint on fake scars and bruises and claimed that Ginny did them. I can see through your pathetic little lies, YOU WRETCH!" she screamed at me. My eyes filled with tears as I remember when Ginny actually hurt me, but I got the blame for 'making up little white lies'. I shouted at her "I HATE YOU!" before stamping my foot down and running upstairs, where I buried my face in my pillow and just cried.

Ron's POV

I Can't believe what just happened… my mother, my own mother called my younger-by-10-seconds sister an ungrateful wretch. "That was harsh" I said to Fred and George, bubbling with anger.

"Very Harsh" George said

"Many Harsh" Fred chirped in, trying to crack a joke.

"The brat deserved it" a voice said, coming from the back of the room. We all turned around to see Ginny, half eating a crumpet and reading a book. "She always blames everything on me.".

We were about to give her a piece of our minds, when Mum walked in, brightly smiling and saying "well, lets go, shall we.". As we walked into the hallway, she screamed "CARYS, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW OR ELSE!".

A few moments later, we saw a small figure appear at the top of the stairs and run down them like she was competing for Britain in the Muggle Olympics.

"Ok, all set, lets go!" Mum said, tossing a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace before stepping in and saying 'Diagon Alley'. When we arrived at Diagon Alley, I saw Carys' best friend, Charley Evans, with her parents, so i whispered to Carys "Hey, i will distract mum, and you can go around diagon alley with Charley if you want". She said nothing but merely nodded her head in agreement. I watched her as she went over to her best friend and hugged her, as best friends do. I wish I had a best friend like she has Charley, or Fred has George and his mates. Oh well, life is life. I'm suddenly yanked forwards by Mum who is taking me into the bottomless pit of _**SHOPPING.**_ Save me 0.0

Carys' POV

After four hours of intense hogwarts shopping, i finally met back up with Mum and Ron. I got a nice set of schoolwear and equipment, and as a hogwarts present, Charley's parents bought us both owls. I'm gonna call mine Midnight, as she is black witha single white spot, like a moon on a starry night. We all go back to the Burrow, and wait for the next day to come, the day we finally visit Hogwarts.

 **Hello my fabulous llamas, thanks for reading chapter one! Chapter Two will be out either later today (Uk Time) or tomorrow. Please Rate and review!**

 **TheRubyPotter, Going Offline**

 **§ Stay Fabulous §**

 **Xoxo**


	2. You must be a Weasley

**Heyo guys, thanks to all who read last chapter, and a special shoutout to** _ **harlequin the fallen angel**_ **for being my first ever person to favourite any of my stories. Enjoy guys! ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't freaking own harry potter, ok?**

Forbidden Love, Chapter 2- You must be a Weasley.

Carys' POV

"Come on Carys!" Ron shouted at me, as we ran across King's Cross Station, past crowds of muggles, to the barrier of platform 9 ¾. We were so excited to get started at hogwarts, that we ran into the wrong wall, and ended up almost going the opposite way to another wizarding school, Beauxbatons. Once we found our way out of platform 7 ½, we heard our mothers voice shouting for us.

"Come on, come on, Platform 9 ¾ this way!" she yelled, marching us past the streams of people, to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. "Ok, Percy, you go first" she said, as we watched Percy run at the barrier and go straight through the wall onto the platform. "Fred, you next," she said. I saw them exchange a slight smirk which meant trouble.

"He's not Fred, I am!" George joked. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!". Please no, please don't get me confused with the Fred/George twinning stuff. It freaks me out!

"Oh, sorry George," she said, looking at Fred as he walked up to the barrier with George.

Just before going into the barrier, Fred shouted "Just Kidding, I am Fred!" before running through, George just behind. I gave myself a very hard facepalm.

"Ex..Excuse me?" I turned around to see a boy, quite scruffily dressed, walking towards us. "C..could you tell me how… how to-" he stuttered, before pointing at the barrier

"How to get on the platform?" my mother said in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers, acting all innocent. "Not to worry dearie, it's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well! And of course there's Carys as well. Now, all you have to do is run straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10. Better to run, so the muggles don't catch you". I watched the scruffy haired boy run at the barrier and onto the platform. Before mum had a chance to lecture me, i ran through too, escaping any chance of certain death."

Once onto the platform, I sat in a compartment with Ron and, as it turns out, the infamous Harry Potter. I still can't believe that the scruffy boy with the blue top and the baggy jeans was THE person who stopped He-who-must-not-be-named.

"So…I still don't know your name" he said, turning to me. With a silent huff at this boy's annoyingness, I gave a quiet reply.

"Carys. Carys Weasley. That's all you need to know, and know not to mess me around, or i will shove your wand up your ass and cast a fire spell so it burns your butt off." I said to him. There was a long, awkward silence, as I stared out of the window at the moving scenery.

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?" We heard a high pitched voice yell, breaking the awkward silence. An old lady came into our compartment, bringing a trolley of wizarding sweets.

"Nah, I'm ok" I said sweetly, holding up a sandwich box. I could see Ron drooling at the sweets on the large trolley. Fat Pig. Harry must've seen Ron drooling too, because he pulled out about 25 Galleons and bought the whole trolley, before joining Ron in in devouring the lot. Great, another pig. I'm starting to dislike this Harry guy, he seems… weird.

After half an hour, we were jolted awake by the compartment door opening and a gang of boys walking in, led by the blonde airhead, Draco Malfoy himself. He sneered at me and Ron, before turning to Harry and introducing himself. When he said his name, ron gave a slight snigger, which always brings out a Pureblood's bad side.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." he sneered at ron, which prompted me to stand up

"Bleach blonde hair, and a stuck up attitude, you must be a _Malfoy_ " I retorted back. Behind the pureblood snob, i saw Ron and Harry give me silent applause for my retort.

"Watch your mouth, Weasel-She" He said, before glaring, and walking off. Damn, he was rude. I hope not everyone is like him at Hogwarts.

 **Sorry it's a bit short, but hey, it's only part one of 2. How are my epic llamas doing? Shoutout to llama~Chan.**

 **TheRubyPotter, going offline**

 **§ Stay Fabulous §**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Has anyone seen a toad?

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 3 of my fanfic. I don't really know what to say.**

 ***In Bursts Llama~Chan* SURPRISE BISH**

 ***Me* *has a heart attack and is knocked out***

 **Llama~Chan: Ruby~Chan Does NOT Own Harry Potter ^-^**

Forbidden Love Chapter 3- Has Anyone Seen a Toad?

Carys' POV

After the preppy douche left, we sat in silence for about 10 minutes, until Ron started talking about Chocolate Frogs. He started saying that he had almost all of them except for Agrippa and Ptolemy. I reminded Ron that I had them, and only needed Dumbledore to beat him.

"Ok, let's make a bet." He said. "First one to get a card that they haven't had before, can boss the other around for a week." I knew what he was going to do, he was going to make his new friend open and find the cards, and he would keep opening and opening until there were chocolate frogs everywhere.

"Fine, Ronald" I said before opening a chocolate frog. Flamel. Great.

"Hey! I think I've got something" Harry said, holding up a card. A Dumbledore Card. I quietly went over to him.

"Dumbledore isn't that rare, I will happily take it off your hands for you if you want" I lied. Dumbledore was the card I was searching for for all these years. To my astonishment, he gave a simple nod and gave me the card. "HA, IN YOUR FACE RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" I shouted, startling Ron, who was midway through eating a dark chocolate frog.

"Carys, what is it? Wait wtf… you actually effing won. Great!" he said, making the last part a bit sarcastic.

"Haha" I laughed, and we chatted about Chocolate Frogs for at least another hour. Then Ron started trying to impress Harry with a 'spell' Fred had given him.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow.. TURN THIS STUPID FAT RAT YELLOW!" He said, pointing his wand at Scabbers, his pet rat. A small spark erupted from the end of his wand, and it seemed to knock Scabbers unconscious. "Stupid Damn rat" he muttered, cursing under his breath. Suddenly we heard the compartment door open, and in walked a bushy haired girl, who obviously can't use a brush for her life. She was probably a muggle-born.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." she enquired. She was so ugly in my opinion, that I just had to say something back.

"Yeah, I have. Its big, bushy and standing right in front of me." I said, whilst glaring all the time at her. She looked like a stupid nerd. Just like a bushy haired, big toothed Ginny.

"Ugh" She said, giving me a quick glare before turning to Ron and Harry. "Are you doing magic? Well, it isnt rather good, isnt it? _I've_ only done some simple spells before, as I only come from a Muggle family. It was such a surprise when I got my Hogwarts letter. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione" Damn Hermione, do you actually ever shut up?. I left the compartment because I got bored of her endless bragging and went to the changing compartments where I put on my 1st year before-sorting robes. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail before going and sitting in Charley's compartment. She introduced me to Seamus, Dean and Lavender, who she had made friends with.

"Great to meet you guys!" I said, smiling brightly at them.

"Awesome to meet you too Carys!" Seamus said. "We were actually just talking about which hogwarts houses we wanted to get into. I'm hopefully going to get into Gryffindor, but i think Ravenclaw doesn't seem too bad. How about you, Lavender?" he asked, turning to a blonde next to him.

"Oh," she said. "Hopefully the same as that cute ginger I saw earlier." A cute ginger…. Oml she has a crush on my brother!

"Do you mean Ron Weasley? My brother?" I asked. "Our whole family has been in Gryffindor for centuries, so we will probably be in there." I added.

"Ohhhh" Dean said. "I thought that you two looked similar. I walked past your compartment earlier when you were opening all the chocolate frogs. Who was that scruffy black-haired boy with you?"

"Oh, him. The very royally annoying Harry Potter, in the flesh, scar and all." I said. When I mentioned Harry's name, everyone in the compartment gasped, and started pestering me about what he looked like, if he remembered what it was like defeating You-Know-Who and if he was a stuck up, snobbish brat for having loads of money.

"SHUT IT!" Charley yelled, saving me from death by questions. "We're almost there!" she squealed, excited. We all clamped around the window and saw the golden brown towers of Hogwarts.

"LOOK OVER THERE!" Lavender squealed, pointing to a vast, glassy lake that sparkled in the sunlight. We all heard a loud squeal from everyone else, and saw a large traffic jam of people outside the compartments as we arrived at Hogwarts train station, and began our journey into the unknown.

 **Woo! Longest chapter yet! #celebrate. How are my Fabulous llamas doing? If you want to chat, you can PM me and we can discuss writing tips, just gossip or do any roleplays you want.**

 ***In bursts Llama~Chan again***

 ***me* *Punches Llama~Chan in the face***

 **Llama~Chan: Oww, Sorry Ruby~Chan.**

 **Me: Stop Jump scaring me!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **TheRubyPotter, Going offline**

 **§ Stay Fabulous §**

 **Xoxo**


	4. She Can't be a

**Heyooo my fab llamas, TheRubyPotter here wih the next chapter of Forbidden Love! This chapter will mainly be focused on the Sorting… and maybe a surprise near the end!**

 ***In Bursts Llama~Chan***

 ***Gets Gun out***

 **Llama~Chan: Sorry!**

 **Me: Say it!**

 **Llama~Chan: *gulp* Ruby~Chan does not own Harry Potter. Can I go now?**

 **Me: *gets popcorn* shhh, the chapter is starting…**

Forbidden Love, Chapter 4- She Can't be a…

Ron's POV

I walk alongside Harry to the First Year guide, Hagrid, as Harry called him. He looked like a giant! "Woah…" I said, taking in his large size.

" 'ello Harry," Hagrid said, before shouting for more first years to come over to the boats. I saw Carys and Charley with a small gaggle of friends. It must be great being that popular. "OK FIRS' YEARS" Hagrid shouted, deafening me and Harry. "We will be travelling across the lake in boats, so everyone grab a boat, and remember, no more than four to a boat" he added, before grabbing a large boat with, strangely, a small toad inside.

"TREVOR!" A small voice said, coming from the middle of the large group of first years. Harry and I were pushed aside, to reveal a feeble looking boy, who had clearly been worrying about his little toad. Hagrid gave the toad back to Neville, as he seemed to be called, and we all set off across the lake. I sat in a boat with Harry, a boy named Dean, and a boy named Seamus. Both Half-blood it seemed, though, Dean was unsure as to whether his father was wizard or muggle.

"Hey, I know you, I met your sister earlier!" Seamus said, as I introduced myself. "Bloody Hot, I might say!" he added, earning himself a disapproving glare from me. "Ok, ok, sorry" he said, backing off slowly. We watched the other boats sail across, and saw Carys in a boat, chatting with Charley, a girl named Lavender, and one of the Patil twins. Pavarti, i think she was called. We watched as Hogwarts drew ever closer, as did the moment of truth: What house would we be in?

Carys' POV

After we had gotten out of the boats and walked the extra bit up to the doors of the grand hall, where we met a seemingly strict woman who called herself Professor McGonagall. As she left to get the list of students, we heard a commotion at the front of us all. Oh, Crap! Ron had gotten into a fight again with the Pureblood Prince, Draco. Seriously, if he goes one day without causing trouble or chaos, I would give up all of my life savings in Gringotts. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall came back, and hit the Malfoy git on the back of his head with the name list.

"Ok everyone, through these doors is the Grand Hall, where you will be sorted into one of four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and _slytherin._ " She said, with a slight hint of disgust at the final word. "Let's go in" she added before opening the doors to reveal a beautiful hall, with a roof like the night sky, floating candles and a beautiful owl lectern at the front, covered in solid gold. This place would cost more than my family has earned their entire life! We marched forward, taking in all the smiling faces and cheerful.. wait, is that a _**GHOST!**_ I screamed before hiding behind Lavender who told me that the ghosts were nothing to be scared of. We watched as McGonagall placed an old hat on a bench. The rim of the hat opened, and it started to sing for us.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Once it had finished, the whole hall clapped and cheered, as the hat took a bow and returned being… well, a hat.

"When I call your name you shall come forward, place the hat on your head, and be sorted. _Hermione Granger_ " she said, as the ugly bushy haired girl from the train walked up. After a few minutes deliberation **(yeah, i use fancy words. Get over it)** , the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!'.

Next she called out another name I dont necessary like, " _Draco Malfoy"._ The snob walked up to the hat, and, keeping to his family tradition, got sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head.

" _Hannah Abbot!"_ she shouted, as a kawaii girl walked up to the stool and got sorted into Hufflepuff. Damn, there is a real mix this year. " _Charley Evans_ " she shouted next, and I gave my best friend a mental pep talk, as she went up and sat on the stool.

"Hmmm…. I see… yes…. But…. Hmmm… SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. I couldn't believe that my best friend, who was ten times as brave as that big toothed Ginny anyday, got put in Slytherin!. " _Harry Potter_ " she said, and, at the mention of his name, everyone in the hall was craning their necks to just catch a glimpse of him in all his glory.I bet he will turn out to be an undeserveing snob, just like all the other rich purebloods. 'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat yelled,and there was a sudden uproar of noise from the gryffindor table, with my twin brothers shouting "WE GOT POTTER!".

Next, Professor McGonagall read out " _Ronald Weasley"_ and sure enough, he got put in Gryffindor. "Carys Weasley" she called out, and I rose to the stool, feeling everyone's stares. I sure felt nervous!

'Hmm… Interesting…' I heard a small voice in my ear say. 'Very interesting. It seems that you have aptitude for all four houses, but I must come to one decision. There is a lot of talent, but not a drive to use it, so unfortunately Ravenclaw is not for you. There is no way in hell you would choose to be a Hufflepuff, so lets rule that off the list. I see you are a Weasley, so his decision should normally be easy, but i sense a cunning and ambitious urge to break away from tradition. I know where to put you…' He said, filling me with suspense.

 _ **SLYTHERIN!**_

 **Wow, bet you didn't expect that?**

 **Llama~Chan: No fair! I wanted her to be a Gryffindor!**

 **Me: Shut up and eat your popcorn!**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **TheRubyPotter, going offline**

 **§ Stay Fabulous §**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Outrage in the Common Room.

Ron's POV

As we entered the Common Room, the only thing anyone was talking about was my sister. How? How did my amazing sister ever get into Slytherin! Mum and Dad will be so angry when they find out, and I cant bear to think what Carys might be thinking at the minute!

"OUTRAGE! SHE'S A TRAITOR!" I heard a guy shout. He sounded like a 5th year. Maybe one of my brothers' friends. "IF SHE IS A TRUE WEASLEY, SHE WOULD BE WALKING THROUGH THIS PAINTING WITH US, NOT WALKING INTO THE DUNGEONS WITH THOSE NO GOOD SLYTHERINS!" another shouted, and everyone murmured in approval. What did Carys do to deserve this? Her life will probably be hell for the next few years, and all because of a stupid hat. At least she has Charley, but even that friendship could end with this.

As we approached the dormitory, I had never been more glad to see a bed in my life. I lay awake, and stared at the ceiling.

Carys' POV

As we left for the common room, I felt like everyone was watching me, talking about me. That's probably true though, being a Weasley in Slytherin. It would probably be best to lay low for a bit, maybe hide away.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Weasel-she!" I heard a voice say, a strangely familiar voice. I turned around to see the jeering face of Draco Malfoy, obviously trying to make a scene. "How does it feel?" He said, calmly yet with a sense if arrogance that aggraved me.

"Shut up" I said, my hands clenched.

"Ooh, is the little traitor trying to stand up to me? You'll learn not to annoy me, for your own good" Draco said, and then left with his possee, just before we entered the common room. As we entered the common room and the dorms, I flopped onto the bed. I was sharing a room with a girl called Pansy Parkinson. As I got into bed, I lay awake, and stared at the ceiling.


End file.
